


Control

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mentions of Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol has been away for months, leaving you to take care of what he cannot, and the more you do the further the monster within you ready's it's pounce. </p><p>(Basically this is just porn, lots and lots of juicy porn).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You have been warned.

You pushed Chanyeol into your shared flat, closing the door with your foot in your haste, hands immediately leaving your boyfriend's chest to lock both the deadbolt and the chain in case any of his bandmates got any funny ideas of disrupting what you had planned for him. Both removing your shoes in your haste.

It wasn't even selfish either, this was really, _honestly_ the only time he was in town, the only time _you_ get to have him all to yourself, to _not_ be around his friends to discuss more idol topics you deem to say that you're not a part of since you're a nobody but they however remain to say different. Withal, this was _your_ day, you only get this pleasure so rarely a year given your boyfriend's busy activities and when it comes you make damn sure to take advantage of it.

In reality, (once the shoes were discarded) Chanyeol lifts you up in his strong arms, big callused hands all over your body in a heartbeat, in your hair, on your back, on your arms, your ass, your thighs, anywhere he could grab was enough and you moaned into your connected mouths, legs automatically circling his waist as he carries you effortlessly to the bedroom, lips not once unlocking from each other while his and your tongue frantically searched for one another in a filthy open-mouthed kiss. Eagerly seeking that stubborn dominance over one another.

Once in the bedroom Chanyeol doesn't bother shutting the door behind him, instead he continues onwards until the back of his legs hit the edge of the queen-size mattress and he ultimately falls back on it. It wasn't how you imagined he'd get on the piece of furniture but hey as long as your on it is fine with you.

Your kiss had broken, (of course) but that doesn't stop you from climbing the rest of the way on top of him, hands lifting his shirt up to lather his gorgeous lean body with wet kisses. Chanyeol didn't have a body as nice or full of muscles and abs such as Kai or Tao, not even after all the hard exhausting work he puts in to perfect his dancing, but he had plenty enough to be pleased to look at. (To you at least. You just weren't picky). Fair skin, defined biceps, legs that went for miles, a beautiful smile. Yes everything your boyfriend had was all you could ever ask for.

You soon trail butterfly-kisses up his torso, lightly biting his ribcage just to hear him groan in that sexy deep voice of his, the fingers on your lithe hips strong but far from injuring.  
  
Unfortunately.

Chanyeol always tries to hold back on you, to be gentle and angelic and you can't say you hate it, but sometimes you'd like it if he was a little rough with you, if he would _bruise_ your body, mark you as _his_ property. You're not stating he _doesn't_ mark you at all or that he's not a good lover (because that would be telling the biggest lie of them all) it's more just there are times you bid to repay him back with your own special teasing ways.

Well tonight was one of those nights.

You were sick and tired of masturbating in the shower, on your shared bed, against the wall, on the fucking _counter_ thinking of him, _thinking_ of what dirty words he'd whisper into your ear if he found you trying to lessen your sexual tension for him, whether or not he'd pound into your cunt with his cock not only because you've been a naughty girl while he was away but also because he missed the way your tight irresistible walls felt around his dick. You wanted to take control for once, you chased the fantasy to be the one to see him wither in ecstasy and tremble in bliss underneath you, to whisper dirty encouraging words in his ear to hasten and intensify the actions.

You've simply never had the guts before, fortunately you're not tonight. Or you're just too horny to care or worry of fucking up.

"I missed you, Chanyeol." You purred in his ear, voice low and hoarse as you bite his earlobe, your tongue tracing the boundaries of his sexy ears. Chanyeol groans expediently, his clothed erection grinding against your crouch on reflex. Your thighs start to tremble beside his waist at the action, the wetness in your panties building up as he consistently craves that blissful friction only you can forward.

"I can tell, fuck babe I need you so bad it hurts waiting. Jacking off with my hand doesn't once come close to how good you feel around me. I've missed those slick, tight walls." Chanyeol replies, his voice huskier than you last recall it to be but all in all it turns you on further. His voice alone is your porn.

You moan at his words before you start to trail up his body once more, removing the shirt on your way. Whence the shirt was discarded and somewhere lost in the room behind you, you travel a hand down to palm his hardness through his jeans. "Hmh," he groans, "So good." His cock pulses and throbs at your touch before you finally take time with undoing the tight restraints. Chanyeol (like always) doesn't try to stop nor accompany you and rather let you take the desired pace.

Finally, when the jeans and boxers were slid down his legs and on the floor, you hastily grasped his fully erect cock in your humble hand, fingers experienced over the years as sticky warm pre-cum dirtied them. "F-fuck," Chanyeol growls, his hips thrusting upward to greet your fist wantonly as his breaths grow more and more erratic. Chest heaving.  
  
Travelling further down the hard organ, now having his full on attention, you toy with his balls, lightly squeezing and massaging them between your slick fingers. He easily becomes a panting mess beneath you. Just like you wanted.

To further tease him, you stop all actions to throw aside your own clothing. (Chanyeol's whine of protest being far too sexy than it should be when you had climbed off him. But you don't complain otherwise, the wetness in your aching core just builds up because of it.) Luckily it was really easy to match your boyfriend, given your choice of attire.

Purposely you take your time, slowly sliding the jeans off your short legs, revealing more and more of your soft peach flesh inch by inch. The shirt goes next, then the bra. It was however when you were sliding the panties off that Chanyeol's gaze grows hungrier, breathing growing in quality, the pre-cum spilling out of the slit of his dick increasing while his cock curves against his stomach in the anticipation to proceed. To _feel_ you.

Whilst, when you were completely naked you literally pounce back on top of him, both moaning loudly at the feel of each other's bare skin on one another. You reach down between your legs instantly to grasp the girth of his length, persistently yet teasingly lining him up with you so you could rub your wet core against it, his pre-cum slicking your pussy, the cum mingling with your own making you wetter, more hotter. "I'm so wet for you Chanyeol..." You panted, a loud shout of ecstasy leaving your lips as you rub his leaking cockhead against your swollen clit harder, "—you can't imagine...how much I wanted you, wanted you _inside_ me, how much I wish you to remain claiming me as yours. Pounding into me over and over till we'd be unable to fuck anymore." The obscene sounds you both were creating alone was making you hornier. Of course, Chanyeol's grunts and groans and gasps weren't helping matters either and he threw his head back, hand coming down to circle your own smaller one. He now starts to guide his dick through the slick folds of your cunt, circling your slit and clit tauntingly, however making sure not to come close to entering you yet. It'll ruin the fun, the _teasing._

Enjoying this you was didn't want his help though, because _you_ wanted to control, _you_ wanted him to feel the bliss. Thus resolving the problem you reached into your nightstand and grabbed two long ribbons, tying both his wrist to the metal headboard above his head. "I want you to watch me baby, to _feel_ and experience how badly I've been craving you. _Lusting_ over you." You murmur as you finish knotting his wrists. He gladly nods without hesitation, the dark pools of his wide eyes dark and hazy with lust, pupils blown, mouth agape. You bite the inner of your cheek at how incredibly sexy he looks beneath you. You soon run your thumb over his bottom lip, his eyes fluttering shut, a mewl of pleasure escaping his throat. The Adam's apple in his throat bobbing shakily the more he withdraws.

"I desire...to make you squirm, Chanyeol." You whisper seductively, wiggling your core slowly against his groin, which easily makes him growl loudly, wrist meaning to catch you, but the restraints make it insufferable, the redness he's bringing upon them not going unnoticed to you. You'll take caution of it later.

"Yes, show me babe, show me how much you've needed me. _Wanted_ me. Let me _feel_ your overwhelming tension." Chanyeol rasped, voice gruff as he tries to thrust into you for more but you don't give him that wish. This was _your_ tease, not his.

Instants later, after you get comfortable in his lap you lean forward to capture his lips with your own, Chanyeol eagerly parting them, to which you gladly take the invitation, tongue sliding inside. You explore the warm, moist cavern, from behind his teeth, to the roof of his mouth, to the positions of his cheeks, before you eventually meet his tongue breathlessly. Moments past that the kiss gets broken as you move to stroke him once more. Chanyeol instantly croaks your name in utter ecstasy.

What he's not expecting though is the slow rubbing of your clit along his cock next that his moans grow far noisier. He bites his lip to hush himself but the feeling of you is too exhilarating to keep silent, so he merely lets them out carelessly. "Oh shit, fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ yes!" Chanyeol nearly yells, your own breathing heavy, while you cried your pleasure in his ears, hand holding his dick steady against you while you search for that overstimulating sensation known as your orgasm.

"Ahhh, C-Chanyeol, your cock feels so amazing." You whine, lifting yourself up some before easing back down. The hardness of Chanyeol's shaft against your sensitive pearl totally out beats your fingers, bringing your wanted orgasm to occur sooner than you like to. You barely got started damn it, you'll be damned if you allow this overwhelming rapture to end! But even _that_ seemed impossible considering you haven't felt this amazing in months.

"Hmm, ahhhh, so-so perfect, you feel so good. I need more." You mewl, your hot puffs of breath against the conjunction of Chanyeol's neck. "I'm so close. Channie." Your body unconsciously quickens its bouncing on top of him, the now unbearable feeling in the pit of your belly almost painful to recite. Even your limbs grew heavy and yet you still proceed to rub against your boyfriend's cock like it doesn't bother you one bit; his own noises causing your body to ignite, senses kicking into overdrive.

"Come on baby, cum for me, let me hear your sinful screams, my name leaving your mouth, I want to see just how much you missed my cock." Chanyeol urges, his fingers gripping the ribbons around his wrist so tightly that you're worried he might rip them if he continues, hips sloppily meeting on time with your own. It simply makes the friction all the more delicious.

The more your clit slides against him the hotter you get, the _quicker_ your climax nears and in your lust filled mind you cry out in pleasure, fingers griping Chanyeol's right bicep, stubbed nails clawing the muscles there, the constant flexing he's doing with them from all his pulling driving you even more insane. He hisses in both the pain and the pleasure. Still, as much as you like to loosen the grip you found you couldn't because for one it just felt too fucking amazing to dismiss, and two because he clearly was enjoying the mixture.

Your eyes soon close in a white haze and all you can see is Chanyeol, his manifestation as it contorts of pleasure from your doings, the sexy way he licks the corner of his mouth when he's basking in concentrated pleasure, the loudness of his deep voice as it screams your name, hands finding purchase on your ass, your hips, to keep you against him for as long as he can, fingers deft in their designated place.

For what seems like an eternity to you does your body finally start to spasm, mouth voluntarily parting more, while the once heavy pants that were flaring up from your throat now grew uncontrolled and labored.

Then a massive wave of pleasure hits you tenfold and everything becomes white. You shout Chanyeol's name, body trembling. Not once do you care whether or not someone hears you.

To you at this moment it seems like time slows, while you faintly feel like you're releasing something below. Against Chanyeol's chest now you shut your eyes, breath overly ragged and spotty as you try to calm down from your high. Body exhausted and numb.

It was when you felt arms circle your sweaty back that you slowly open your eyes to reality. You easily come to the realization that Chanyeol somewhere managed to rip the ribbons around his wrist while you were lost in your orgasms. You should be mad about it, but yet you wasn't, (probably because they were cheap anyway), instead all you can do was smile satisfied, a faint pain jolting into your sides. You too figured that _that_ was where his hands had been at the interim.

However, before you even had the prospect to register it he flips you around to where your back meets the bed. He leans down, a smile appearing on his gorgeous face, his voice dropping in your ear."Now it _my_ turn...to show _you,"_ A tremor immediately evades down your spine creating goosebumps to rise on your skin as your crouch tingles. "I won't hold back this time... Not that you'd complain otherwise, you like it when I'm rough don't you?" He asks smugly. _God he looks so sexy when he looks at me like that,_ you think.

You chuckle when you could breathe again, arms wrapping around his neck to draw him down further, tongue leaving your mouth to suck and taste the sweaty flesh of his neck, lightly biting his Adam's apple. "I do." You moan, passing your fingers through the soft tufts of his hair, your own voice a low purr. "I want you to bruise me, to prove to me precisely how much you wanted me, wanted my pussy. Release all the tension in me, please Chanyeol." You confess.  
  
Your smile only widens as he leans down to kiss you, complying with his tongue trailing down your neck, to your collarbones, your breasts. A gasp leaves you, back arching off the bed when he takes hold of an erect nipple between his teeth, lightly squeezing and messaging the other soft breast in his hand. Chanyeol then runs that hand down your stomach, till he's fingering the soft curls of pubic hair. Sliding through the folds of your soaked cunt now, long fingers find themselves effortlessly sliding into your slick-with-cum slit. "I make you so wet don't I baby," he groans, slipping those thick fingers into your hole deeper, digging them in harshly. You nod, mouth creating a perfect 'o' shape to let the loud whines out, legs opening wider, hips pushing against his hand for more.

"You have no idea." You gasp, eyes squeezing shut as the more pleasure washes over you, your head thrown back in cloud nine. "I need more, please, I want you, I need you..." you panted, "—to fuck me. Chanyeol...please!" You beg helplessly, arms pulling him closer as he proceeds to tease your tight walls with his amazing fingers. It was when said fingers pressed against that certain spot that you screamed, a hand unconsciously pulling roughly at his raven hair.

Chanyeol takes this as a sign to seize his actions, and upon stopping his fingers you whimper unpleased having felt yourself nearing a second climax. "Channie," you whine, hips grinding to find that seeked pleasure once more, but the fingers still refuse to move within you. Furthermore, with the way Chanyeol's cock against your thigh was leaking pre-cum and pulsing proved he was seeking something just as proficient.

Running his thumb upward to your sensitive pearl now he begins to tease the bud in slow, agonizing circles, curling the two fingers still inside you in a come hither motion. "Scream for me baby, let me hear more of you. Once is never enough. _You,_ your cries,  _pleads_ will never once be enough to quench my thirst for you. I need _all_  of what your willing to offer." He purrs, applying light pressure, sliding and scissoring his fingers inward and out of you again. You gasp at the combined feeling and willingly you scream for him, the sensitiveness of your post orgasm still affecting you. "Tell me again what it is you want from me babe?" He asks calmly, voice alluring.

Taking away his hand from your hole completely now, he moves his head down to your neck, where he bites and peppers new marks upon. The flesh beneath his mouth reddening. "Do you want my fingers?" He inquires huskily, moving further to your breast, taking each nipple into his mouth, tongue swirling, littering each with care before he moves on to your stomach. "My cock?" He continues, dipping his tongue into your navel where you moan deeply, shivers shooting up and down your spine as he was nearing the spot you craved most attention on.

Presently at the inside of your thighs now he starts to feather you with teasing kisses, harsh hickeys and possessive bites. "My tongue?" He grins, lips shiny with saliva. You whimper loudly, responding eagerly. Chanyeol grin only widens. He moves closer.

Your shaking now, the need for him is driving you mad. And his reckless teasing wasn't helping. You give in. "God, yes! Eat me out Channie, please. _Please,_ only you can do it so perfectly! I want all of you! All of what you're willing to give me." You blurt out, having no restraint over your will to resist any longer, certainly not with how much he's _wanting_ to award you with that tongue.

Chanyeol smirk is wide as be spreads your thighs further apart, taking in the beauty of what you're eagerly willing to contribute, inhaling the musky scent of your arousal. He growls hungrily.  
  
Leaning down Chanyeol licks a slow yet gentle drag up against your pussy, tasting the tang of both his and your juices. Of your cum. He moans at the acquired taste, the vibrations bringing an added delight, causing you to grip the duvet beneath you, knuckles whitening. Although, the blankets weren't giving you much of a leverage so in advance you fetch for something else. Your boyfriend's hair seemed sufficient. It was when you had that Chanyeol picks up the tempo of his tongue, licking, nipping, suckling ect. at the tender areas of your cunt. You wantonly beg for more of that skilled tongue.

Chanyeol gladly takes your plead.

Angling his head an inch Chanyeol begins to swirl his tongue in a clockwise motion, sucking sloppily at the peril of your clit before he adds his fingers again. Thrusting them in deep and harsh, jaw moving in time with his tongue to stimulate the sensations further.

Oh god was it working.

On the contrast you were a crying moaning mess below him, tears cornering your eyes at the overwhelming rapture of both the deft appendages. "H-harder, deeper. Channie, faster!" You panted heavily, the cries you're mustering loud enough to dry your throat, bouncing off the hollow walls of the apartment.

Chanyeol like an obedient puppy obeys, the taut grip on his hair going unnoticed to him as he carries on. He digs his tongue to circle your slit now, sliding it in with the digits, lapping up the sweet, delicious taste of your cum, walls tight and squeezed around his fingers as he thrusts them in and out roughly yet not once removing them completely. "Oh, fuck! Channie, don't hold back. D-don't stop."

He does this for a while until you you feel yourself nearing another climax and you pull Chanyeol off by his hair. You regret it but you want to have him _within_ you when you cum, to have him _feel_ your walls grip him. Chanyeol just smirks in triumph, meeting your eyes with desire-filled orbs, tongue seductively leaving his mouth to lick up his swollen lips, fingers not long after. He groans at the taste before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

You whimper at the dirtiness of it, before leaning up to pull him forward, lips sliding with one another passionately. You taste yourself on his tongue instantly, the bitter unpleasant taste lingers in your mouth as you pull back.

"No more teasing, baby, please, I can't handle it any longer, I _need_ you inside me." You breathe against his cheek, fingers far from gentle behind his back.

Chanyeol is quick to concur with you. Lifting you from the small of your back he scoots you up to the head of the bed, back against the plush pillows. He bites your earlobe, hissing. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," You shiver in greedy anticipation, his hands lifting you up onto his lap where he wraps your legs around his sharp hipbones till your practically sitting on his thighs. "—you'll be bruised from the inside out when I'm finished with you."

"Oh god yes!" After hearing your excitement he grins satisfied. 

Once positioned himself to your dripping hole, he doesn't waste any time and hastily forces his hips forward, stuffing you full of his cock in one swift thrust, your walls instantly clenching around the intrusion. A muffled scream falls from your lips at the forgotten feeling of his big cock, while he grunts in the euphoria of what he's longed.

"F-fuck baby, how are you still so tight? God you take my cock so well." Chanyeol pants, fingers digging into your back as he forces himself to remain completely still so you could adjust to his girth. Still with the way your muscles were convulsing and restricted only _heighten_ his need to move.

You whine, wincing in pain as your insides still have yet to remember the feeling of being stuffed full. Luckily the pain dissipates minutes later and your limbs around him tighten. "M-move please baby," you plead, needing that delicious movement. Chanyeol nods, pulling out to the tip before slamming back in, a strained gasp falling from both your lips at the notion.

He sets a rigid pace, thrusting in and out of your warmth repeatedly to excite enticing whines out of you. It has been so long for the both of you that Chanyeol's hip movements were anything but sweet, his thrusts far from docile and yet you find it all the more appealing.

Chanyeol grunts into your neck, pulling out completely just to shove back in with more force than the last, eliciting a shrilling cry of bliss to erupt from your throat. "Harder.. faster." You cry, tossing your head back, mouth wide to let out the unfamiliar noises he was forcing out of you. Chanyeol complies, breath loud against your neck, hips picking up pace, to where he was literally pistioning into your cunt. They were so powerful that your back slid up the headboard with each thrust. The slight squeak the bed makes as he continues without rest.

"Fuck you feel so fucking good baby, you're already bringing me closer to the edge. You suck me right in." He groans, burying his cock deep inside you, rolling his hips against your pelvis in search for that one sweet spot he knew would without doubt get you keen in overwhelming desire.  
  
It was when you gasp louder than usual that he knew he'd found it. So pulling out to the tip again, he thrust back in, _roughly,_ aiming at that exact point. Your eyes immediately roll back in their sockets, and you mewl, toes curling, nails raking down his spine. "AHHH! Chanyeol! _Yes!_ Right there!"

You sigh deeply, breath hitching in your chest as he does exactly that, slamming his cock in and out of you, angling only at the one area. The room now only consist of is both your loud breaths of pleasure along with the wet obscene sounds of skin slipping skin. The sound of his balls against your ass.  
  
Chanyeol eagerly intent on bringing you to attain your satisfaction first, slides a hand down your chest until he has your clit between his fingers, rubbing you in time with his hard thrust to reach your completion.

Your moans were growing louder the closer you got, breast bouncing with the strength Chanyeol hips were creating between your legs. You gasp, your thighs on reflex moving to close around his waist so to prolong your orgasm, (what good that was doing), the heels of your feel digging into his ass. "I-I'm close, Channie, don't stop... Don't stop."

Chanyeol's own noises were getting louder, more sexier as he _too_ was reaching his limit, and in his determination to get you off he strokes you more frequently, fucking your tight warmth harder, more deeper. The combination of his cock and fingers on your heated body alone was definitely working wonders on your senses and the tightening in the pit of your stomach was appearing more intense than the last. Your toes curl harder and you cry loudly, Chanyeol seeing this leans forward to capture your lips with his own, swallowing your moans.

You body begins to tremble and you break the kiss abruptly. Your voice overly hoarse as you scream Chanyeol name, your climax finally hitting you. And it makes sure to hit you hard. Said person growls dryly in retaliation, the walls of your cunt tightening almost impossibly around his cock. That alone is all it takes for your boyfriend to reach his pinnacle as well and in one last powerful thrust he's trembling with you, spilling ropes of white, painting your walls in his cum, your name beautifully falling from his lips.

Both you and Chanyeol grow limp, breathing ragged and harsh against each others sweaty skin. "I bet..." he pants. "—I bet that was better than your fingers, huh?" You let out a short breath, nodding tiredly. You immediately groan when Chanyeol moves to lie his head on your chest, the softening yet still slightly hard dick within you moving against your oversensitive walls.

Once your breathing settles and you get the feeling back into your numb legs you run a hand up your boyfriends back, fingering the small scratches you had given him before you card the fingers through his damp hair. "We— we have to do that again, it was just so perfect." You admit out of breath. Chanyeol merely grunts a noise of agreement before you're met with his stunning gaze.

"I was thinking the same thing." He leans up to where he can murmur in your ear, "I hope you're ready for a second round." He smirks smugly and you let out a nervous laugh.

"You're not serious... Right?" You ask eyes wide, you didn't even know if your body could _take_ his animalistic thrusts again. 

"How about the shower this time?" He suggests. 


	2. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just rabbit fucking at this point.

Once again you were in Chanyeol's arms, this time around however for a different reason altogether. Candidly, when the day had started you were capable of walking, though after your boyfriend's arrival that honor was taken from right under you. Like _literally._ Recently after such occurances you've commenced to take caution that Chanyeol doesn't kid around when he says stuff like he'd undoubtedly fuck you until you couldn't walk or that he'll bruise you from the inside out with his mean stroke. Natrually he's never _worded_ such in these precise words but you knew he was thinking them. So in terms, yes, things said as such were definitely something that shouldn't be taken lightly.

Setting you down on wobbly legs, a strained moan is heard from your lips whence the hot water arrives upon your sore body. It promises to soothe your abused muscles, to ease your taughtness. You smile gratefully. If you could you would willingly stay like th- "Oh no you don't, I'm far from done with you, baby, its best not to get comfortable." Chanyeol whispers, his hot breath ghosting across your delicate skin- cutting that once train of thoughts off, his needy large hands not so far behind. You lift your head exsaperated, meeting Chanyeol's eyes, a smug grin plastered on his handsome face.

You (unfortunately) couldn't bring yourself to be mad at him, so you establish a noise of distaste instead.

"Yeah, yeah, you sex addict. Please do remind me to pick my words carefully before I say them. I can't even feel anything below my hips because of it...Because of _you._ You just _had_ to keep to my word didn't you, which if I might add was not literal. I think I'm officially scared of that stroke of yours now." You comment in a false horrid, immediately reaching over for your body wash in the corner. You wince in pain the moment you had. Chanyeol really did a number on you, you notice. But then again you _had_ asked for it.

Chanyeol raises a brow at your statement, his voice dropping octaves lower. "You loved it, don't give me that crap." You roll your eyes. _Uh-huh sure._ Before you knew it he's quickly turning you around. Your back now flush against his chest.

You blink dumbfounded. Quickly you recover and catch on to what he's preparing for. "Wha? Already? Oh no, no mister. I _demand_ that we wash up first? At least allow my body to take a moment's breather?" Chanyeol makes a noise of disagreement, his breath at your ear. "Why go through all the trouble, I'm simply going to dirty you up all over again? We can wash _after_ I'm done." He chuckles deeply, his hands chasing down your sides, which soon lead with one circling behind your knee. Currently with your leg hiked up to his waist now you gasp suprised. A worried whimper escapes your lips when a cold rush of air hits your exposed sex. Thus, that's not all you felt between your legs.

Your boyfriend really has some badass stamina.

Chanyeol begin to feather light kisses across your neck now, the other running down your chest where he squeezes your breast with earnest, fingers toying with your hardened nipple. "Chanyeol, you're playing a unfair game." You whine, your senses betraying you as they gaped at the bliss he was portraying. It _really_ was unfair, in more ways than one too. While your mind may be begging for rest, your body just _screams_ for Chanyeol to take you again. You couldn't begin to choose which one you should follow. Was it wrong to want both?

Your boyfriend continues his actions in scattering bruising hickys and love bites across your shoulders, moaning deeply at your marvelous taste. It was almost too unbearable to withstand with the way your body grows more and more aroused. You're too giving.

Giving your breast one last squeeze Chanyeol proceeds farther down your front to further his exploration. By the time he reaches his destination between your legs, you were already soaking wet for him. Your breath hitches without your say so, hips bucking into his hand. _Also_ without your say so.

"Seems like you can feel this area just fine to me if you're responding the way you are, and would you get a look at this, you're already so wet for me too? Its a two in one." Chanyeol growls, cupping your pussy with his hand, digging his middle finger inside you just to the first knuckle. He swirls the digit in slow circles, lapping up your fresh juices. Only when you were starting to stimulate into the greedy play does the finger leave your warmth completely. _That's how it always goes,_ you deject.

"What do you expect Chanyeol? When someone is being touched like I am now, they're bound to get wet. Thus when they do, they seek more. It's nature." Your words come out in shutters at the fantasy your mind creates of having the man continuing his actions till you wither in unmistakable ecstasy.

Chanyeol chuckles hotly in your ear, nibbling at your earlobe. He slowly drags his tongue across the shell of your ear. "Was that a secret invitation to proceed, princess? Why all you got to do is give the word that you want me and I'll surrender myself to you. It's as easy as that."

 _Ugh that's exactly what_   _I_ _want Chanyeol!_ You scream mentally.

You grit your teeth, fingers dangerously tight around the body wash you had yet to discard. That bastard. You shouldn't have to _articulate_ your needs, not when he already knew what you so clearly required. "You're cognizant of what I want Chanyeol, don't try to act like your not." You scoff. "I bet it must be nice to feel accomplished huh, knowing your girlfriend's desires without her telling you? So then why don't you contribute? You don't _need_ to acknowledge my requirements?"

"Hmm, you know your way around words well, (Y/N), I'm mildly impressed." Chanyeol praises, you raise a brow in regards to his "mildly". "Very well, since I'm a reasonable boyfriend I'll give you what you ask. _But..._ only in mock tease."

This can't be good. 

Again Chanyeol circles your slit with his fingers, purposely teasing you in every manner possible. When he figures his fingers are slick enough, he slowly rubs them against your clit. He accompanies the rhythm, then when it wasn't slick anymore, he'd dig the finger back inside (only to the first knuckle of course) to lap it up before he's circling the bud once more.

This wasn't teasing! This... This was _far_ from it! This was all out fucking _torture!_ This was _worse_ than the recklessness he was doing with his tongue earlier. You wished to scream, to lash out, to push those _greedy_ fucking fingers inside you already instead of them just collecting more of your wetness to rub against your clit. In the end you decided against it. You'll let him have his fun, then when he least expects it you'd give your own.

Willingly you admit it that it was fairly sad with how much you were enjoying the agonizing play Chanyeol was inflicting. You more should rather be thinking it's rude, unforgivable, _selfish,_ though surprising you could care less. All that's running through that lust filled mind of yours was if he'd be grateful enough to get you off like this. If he's _reasonable_ enough to milk your walls dry with his fingers (wet being the more appropriate word) afterwards just so it'll be enough to pound into with his cock whence he's finished.

You rent out a blissful sigh at the mere image.

Chanyeol chuckles lowly when your hips thrust forward into his hand. "You like that, don't you babe? Me fucking your filthy clit with my skilled fingers? God you're such a little slut for me, _enjoying_ this when you've already been fucked so good earlier. You've gotten your reward yet here you are begging for another?" Chanyeol had purred darkly in your ear, his deep voice bringing a added delight to his actions. You mewl, your legs quivering the closer your orgasm nears.

Soon those whimpers morph into cries, tears clouding your vision at the strength of the unbearable heat that builds in the pit of your belly. It's overwhelming. It's...It's _refreshing!_

You toss your head back against your boyfriend's chest, mouth parted wide to let the broken moans Chanyeol was forcing out of you out. You grind your hips back, eagerly seeking for more than just his fingers. You wished for something longer, more thicker, something that'll hit all your sweet spots in one thrust. You _pleaded_ that he just stop the torturing actions upon your clit and just slam you against the shower wall already, pound his proud cock into your needy cunt without a second thought. You ached that he just either get you off or just fuck you! This so-called teasing was driving you mad!

Chanyeol grunts gruffly against your skin when you move across his cock, whether it be purposely or accident you honestly didn't care, you just _needed_ to feel it against you; _inside_ you. "You want me already hmm?" Forcefully Chanyeol thrusts a finger completely inside you. "Too bad." You cry out his name loudly, the body wash popping open and bursting forth onto your hand from squeezing it too hard. It drops the second you feel another join the first. "Oh god, C-Channie! More!" Your pants grow in quality when he sets a languid pace. You were sore as fuck too, how could you not feel any pain from this, you mull over?

Chanyeol moans your name from the sexy reactions you were giving. "I just fucked your brains out not nearly 30 minutes ago, yet look at you still so tight around my fingers? Believe it or not but it rises my desire to fuck you again so much greater. So much _harder!"_

The man thrusts his fingers in deep, electing a broken moan of his name to continuously pass on your swollen lips. He smirks in triumph, picking up his pace. Now pumping them in at a rigid speed, he taunts your walls with all the cruelty he could muster.

Chanyeol is quick to curl the digits with the movements once he's got you gone, offically hitting your g-spot. You cry out, arching like a bow into him, your breaths and gasps beyond ragged and torn. You reach down to cover his hand with yours, intent on keeping the fingers there inside you for as long as you could. "H-Holy fuck." You're a disaster but somehow you manage to find your composure. "It's only for you Chanyeol." you confess breathlessly, your hand digging into his own. "Only _you_ can catch me in such pleasures as these, only _you_ can taste me when I come, can _feel_ me around your cock. No one else gets that privilege. It's entirely for you Channie. I'm _all_ yours."

Chanyeol mewls dryly into your skin, his cock pulsing and leaking against your lower regins in the strong need to feel your tight wet walls around it. "Fuck this. I just can't take it anymore!" Once said Chanyeol pulls his fingers out of you, dropping your upright leg and roughly turns you around. He lifts you up in his arms before slamming you harshly against the shower wall. You shiver once the cold tiles make contact to your heated skin, at the gorgeous predatory look Chanyeol was giving you when he's got you pinned. Your legs circle around his sharp hips, keeping him there with no chance to escape. Not that he _wanted_ to otherwise.

Chanyeol moves the shower head away from your bodies before he's leaning forward to capture your lips with his own. He nips and pulls at them until they were abused and red. He tells you how beautiful you look against your lips as you wait to catch your breaths, his cock rubbing against your cunt, the slick juices mingling with one another. You moan hoarsly, his mouth meeting yours to swallow those sinful sounds.

Your mouth parts for him and he gladly takes the contribute, exploring the warm cavern before he takes on your eager tongue with his own, sucking it into his mouth with ease. You moan at the delicious taste of him, the familiarity of mint and bubblegum. A greedy gasp escapes Chanyeol in the climax. A tie it was. It makes your head spin in swirls of rapture. Your not so gentle fingers rake down his abused shoulders, legs tightening impossibly around him.

Both you and Chanyeol were out of breath when the kiss ends, blown pupils with lips kiss swollen. Chanyeol though doesn't waste any time and just buries his face in your neck, teeth swift in nipping at your tender jaw, where he whispers sweet nothings in the wet skin. Hurriedly he drags his tongue down your neck. You moan throaty at the sensuality he's planting upon the racing pulse. You pass your shaky fingers through his damp hair, encouraged.

"Chanyeol... Holy fuck...I need you. Please. I feel like my blood is on fire." You gaped. "I-I don't care if you just fucked me senseless, I need you again, to _experience_ your cock around me. Fuck just take me now!" You plead, rolling your hips against his dick for emphasis. Chanyeol groans loudly, his fingers diging into the dark bruises that mark your lithe hips from the first time, the other hand against the wet tile beside your head.

"I couldn't agree more." Is all he answers. Reaching down between you, your boyfriend grasps his heavy cock, positioning the leaking cockhead at your entry. He looks into your lidded eyes, at your face, eagerly capturing the sexy expression. Then in one swift buck of his hips, he grunts and fills you deliciously to the hilt. Your mouth parts for the beautiful scream to escape, your walls tightening around the intrution that is your boyfriend's cock. Oh how you chased the feeling of being filled once more.

 _"F-fuck..._ It should be a sin with how damn tight you still are right now, though your expression is no better." He groans, the blood that smears across his shoulders from your nails going unnoticed.

Having found your voice you whimper, "Oh god- _Ahhh. M_ ove baby. _Move please..."_ Chanyeol doesn't need to be asked twice on that request and begins to rock his hips. He draws out slowly before slamming back in, basking in the hitched breaths and chocked gasps that fill the room. In and out, in and out, slow and deep, agonizing and pleasurable. It's a experience worth dying for.

Eventually the movements of his hips quicken, the once shallow thrusts becoming more fatal. Your breaths get caught in your lungs at the amazing friction. So fucking blissfully perfect. Chanyeol tosses his head back in pleasure, a loud horase moan erupting from his throat.

 _Now that should be_   _a_   _sin,_ you correct.

Leaning forward, you trail your lips down qqChanyeol's exposed neck, kissing the flesh with gentle but harsh presses, your wet tongue tracing the vein that is producing there. You grab a fistful of his hair, yanking it back with enough force to keep him from moving away. "You're so sexy like this Chanyeol, all _exposed."_ You whisper, a cry erupting from you when said person forces a hard thrust into you at the commentary.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" he pants. "Shouldn't it be _I_ who says that to _you."_ Hissing in pleasure he pounds into your cunt with ease, his thrusts beyond docile now. It was _animalistic!_ There only remained of lust and need in his movements, the passion had died out. Of course you were fine with that. You loved it hard and deep, just enough to bruise you. You _craved_ to remember this tomorrow.

Against his neck, you bite and suck at the skin till it reddens beautifully under your mouth. A reaction is heard from the man when you had and you lick the spot in mock apology. Pulling away you grin satisfied at the nice mark that now frames your boyfriend's neck. You doubt anyone would notice. Though it wasn't like they didn't already know he was taken.

Hmm, _taken..._

"There perfect...now everyone will know you belong to someone. That person being me of course." You murmured, fingers loosening in the black locks so Chanyeol can look at you. The man grins pleased, he moves forward to mark you himself, suckling the hicky against the sensitive flesh above your erratic pulse. "And everyone will know that you are mine. That I've already _claimed_ you. Other men better not even _think_ to take glances. You're _my_ property." Chanyeol says possesivly, thrusting his cock into your tight entrance harder to make his point known. You toss your head back against the wall, a laugh/moan heard at how incredibly _deep_ it went in. "Oh yes, c'mon Channie fuck me harder, fuck me _raw,_ give in to the lust. Let me see the frustration."

Chanyeol grunts in response, the jerk of his hips quick and sloppy between your legs as he was loosing the rhythm he once set. He moans your name, his breathing labored and uneven against your skin and you worry your lip at the breathtaking sound. It's heavenly music to your ears.

You move your hips in time with his rapid thrusts, searching for that bundle of nerves that'll bring you to keen in the intense pleasure that was still fresh in your mind from earlier. Chanyeol even in his state notices this too and grinds his cock against your slick walls till your body jerks violently. Smirking to himself at having succeeded he ruts into that one area, fucking your g-spot raw like you had asked. You screamed your boyfriend's name, digging your fingers into his back to hold you from the incoming spasms.

 _"Don't._ Let me see you, baby." Chanyeol breaths heavily into your ear. Nodding you move back from your boyfriend's chest, meeting your back to the tile wall once more. Nothings changed it still cold as fuck. Chanyeol takes in the beauty of your flushed face with lidded eyes, at your swollen lips, at the love and passion for him that clouds your hazy eyes, at the way your eyebrows knit up in pleasure when he strikes all the right places within you. It's truly the most gorgeous thing he's ever witnessed. And he makes sure to tell you too.

You blush, hiding your face with your arm in embarrassment. You probably looked awful in such a state. You realize that Chanyeol's hips stop all of a sudden but before you could begin to register it there's a hand removing it. Chanyeol pins the pesky wrist to the wall before interlocking your fingers together. "You're beautiful (Y/N), don't ever think you're not." He says with his given modesty, the words coming out in heavy pants.

You open your mouth to say something to reflect his honesty but there are lips on yours before you could get them out. You knew he knew what you were going to say, this was just his nice way of telling you to shut up. You smiled against his lips. He understood you so well. Tilting your head, you move your lips across his, your tiny fingers tightening around Chanyeol's far bigger ones. This man knew exactly what to say to brighten your confidence. 

Soon enough your brain picks up the friction that's building between your legs, while the quicker the thrusts are the deeper it goes in. It's perfect harmony. You'd be massivly sore by the days end, you just knew it, but then again that wasn't really a bad thing. You love the burn.

You mewl the more he thrusts into that spot, the closer your orgasm nears. It was so close, _you_ were so close. The heat was just so wondrous. It was so strong, so intense, so...fucking _welcoming!_ You _chased_ that familiar feeling, that _rush,_ the squeeze your walls do around Chanyeol, the way they tighten and suck the cum right out of him until he's bursting uncontrollable within you; with you. Oh god just the thought makes your senses flare.

"Hol-... Ah- Chanyeol! Don't stop, baby... don't...stop." You announce, your eyes rolling back in their socket at how incredibly good it feels to be close to your pinnacle. How it feels to be stuffed completely, to be bruised and torn in a unexplainable but amazing way, to be fucked so raw that your inner walls grew numb.

Chanyeol thrusts are beyond sloppy and uncoordinated now, you could easily tell he was fighting the urge to cum, that he was holding back until you came first. Don't misunderstand, it meant a lot to you that he puts his lover's pleasure first but you truthfully believe he deserves it far more than you, especially considering how many times he's got you off earlier.

"Let go Chanyeol. I want to see you cum for me, to give in to the climax that you are breached. Don't worry about my pleasure, I've already came more than you." Chanyeol doesn't want to, that much you could tell. He was being stubborn. His hands consistently slip from your thighs every now again from the need to get it all out, from the haze of euphoria that's persistently clouding his mind. Its too cruel.

You choke out his name to help him out, to get him to fucking come, but he was too damn unwilling. You were really just about to give up, to just let what happens happen but those thoughts of defeat left you when you felt Chanyeol's cock shutter within you and him tense underneath your fingertips. "(Y/N)!" He gasps. Just the look on his complextion when he came alone was enough to get you off and you drag your fingers down his back, the walls of your cunt tight and constricting, eagerly pleased to ride out Chanyeol's intense orgasm.

Exhased in the aftermath you fall forward and lay your head on his shoulder.

It's silence from here on out, just the sounds of your harsh pants and the running water. "I'm so tired Chanyeol...can I just fall asleep here." you mumble into his skin, your eyes heavily lidded with exhastion. Chanyeol laughs half-heartly, the vibrations from it going throughout his chest. "Afraid not, you have to help me out here too, you know I can't do all the work myself." You make a coherent noise, it just urges Chanyeol to laugh again. Slipping his flaccid dick out from within you he sets you down. It takes a little while for the feeling to come back to your numb legs but Chanyeol was in no rush, he just holds you against him until you could stand on your own.

Turning the shower off Chanyeol and you step out. He dries you first with a towel, the pain in your lower back intensely stressful. He apologizes profusely but you just blow it off, you weren't going to blame him when you were the one who wanted it. He understands and pecks you on the cheek before drying himself.

Once done with each other, you head over towards the dresser in the corner of the room and pull out a pair of panties and a t-shirt. You slip them and quickly crawl into bed with your boyfriend. Chanyeol pulls you close by your waist and you smile content, buring your face in his chest. "What's with you and wearing my shirts?" He randomly asks, fingering the edge of said item but not once going underneath. You could only guess it was because he knew you couldn't go another round. Which was good because you _really_  honestly couldn't.

You close your eyes, snuggling closer into him, your leg slipping between his. "I like how big they are around my small figure, it's quite comfortable. I personally like to be enveloped by your smell the most. Believe it or not but when your away with the boys it keeps me feeling that you're here with me even if your not. It's nice I suppose."

"Well I myself find it incredibly sexy." How'd you know he was going to say something like that? Shaking your head you pull away from him. You smile, softly placing your lips upon his. "Just go to sleep, you have to be somewhat tired after going twice in a row. I swear you just have way too much energy for your own good."

He grins gleefully. "I know you love it."

"That may be true but I love _you_ more." You rephrase.

"I love you too, (Y/N), far more than you can come to think. I'll express it one of these days." You don't question him what he meant by that right off the bat. Why? Because for one you were too damn sleepy and two because he'd most likely not spill the reason anyway. After today though you seem to have good fortune so you might just ask him later, for now you just follow the bridge of sleep that's calling your name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile I'm afraid, kinda got a little writers block. Nonetheless I'm back with the second chapter. There will be one more after this one so do look forward to it, I plan to have it posted sometime this year. (I hope). I will also be working on my others fics as well so expect some of those sometime soon. Lastly thank you all my readers for giving my crappy books a chance it really means a lot. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed and loved, I absolutely enjoy knowing what you guys think.


End file.
